A Merciless kind of Mercy
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Blair had a decent witch's life, that is until her family secret got out, and then she and the people closest to her learned just how cruel the Grand Witch could really be. Rated T for now.


**Without further adue, I finally present to you: A Merciless kind of Mercy. This is a story that has been developing and churning in my head for years. And now that i've got most of the kinks worked out, I can finally start putting it into motion. I have this story referenced in my Falling into the wrong hand, or are they? story. This is Blair's background story that I have been meaning to write. It will contain Mizune, Arachnee, Madusa, the grand witch, and Erica. They might not all be a very important part in it, but some of them will at least be mentioned at some point. The story will follow Blair from her normal life to her exile. And maybe to when she meets Maka and Soul, maybe. So have fun and leave your reviews to tell me what you think of my take on Blair's past. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, just the idea.**

_Blair's big... Mouth_

Blair was waking up in bed, like she always did, and walking over to the bathroom. It was a normal morning, the ghouls were howling, the sun wasn't shinning, and the house was warm and smelled like cinnamon/pumpkin soup. She heard her mother yelling and she gave pause to the dining room as she passed by. She saw a man at the table, with a grim look on his face, and her mother across the room scowling at him. She wondered why he was here, he has never came to their home before, it was far too dangerous. So the fact that he was here wasn't good. And judging by her mothers face and harsh demeanor, she wasn't happy. Blair's mother suddenly looked up and saw Blair standing there with a confused face.

"Blair, go take your bath, I'll inform you on what's going on when we are certain we know all the facts alright." Blair just nodded at her mother and continued on to the bathroom. She made her bath smell like Lavender, because she was nervous as to what was happening and needed to just relax. She was sure everything would be fine, it was probably just a mistake and everything would go back to normal. She got dressed and ready for school like normal. In her purple mini-skirt with light red truffles and her bright purple tank top with light blue short sleeves underneath. She had to adjust the top some due to her boobs getting bigger by the week. She couldn't even fit into her training bras anymore, and was already fitting B36 without much room to spare. It was annoying her lately because all of the other witches were making fun of her and magically unhooking her bra from behind whenever they were running flying exercises or she was in front of the class. To say the least she was rather aggravated about being so different from the rest of the trainees. But she knew she couldn't say anything to anyone because then they might get suspicious, and that wouldn't be good. But considering the man in their home, things might already be out of hand. She knew it couldn't be her fault because she hadn't done anything that would have revealed the truth. But maybe the elder witches figured it out because of her over-sized breasts.

She came out to the sitting room, and all her mother would tell her was to go to school and act normal.

"Don't draw attention to yourself, be cruel and nasty like always and we might still be able to keep things under wraps." Blair understood. She flew to school like normal and then she parked her broom with the others and went inside to start classes. She sat next to her best friend Mizune before the teacher could start her grueling over the old sacrileges of witch history.

"So, why are you so late today BB?It's not like you to be here 5 minutes before the lecture." Mizune whispered under her breath while the teacher was moaning on. Blair gave her a heated side glance.

"Hey, i'm not always a perfect witch you know, I can be late if I want to be. And would you stop calling me that?! It's hard enough with the others, let alone you too." She hissed under her breath. Mizune just grinned wickedly at her friends protest to her new nickname. Everyone else in their class had started calling Blair that since the first day her top seemed too tight and actually ripped open during a hexing exercise, causing the potion she was working on to knock over into someone elses and destroy the work area. The teachers thought it was sabotage and even thought she was lieing to their faces when she told them she didn't know what had happened, so they awarded her with a low mark, but everyone else just scowled at her and started snickering things like, "look at boobzila, thinking she's all cool with her chest getting her low marks," and "she probably is having sex with warlocks, thinks she's worse then us so she can do whatever the hell she wants". Ever since then all of the trainees kept calling her BB, whether it stood for Big Boobs, Busty Blair, or a bra size she wasn't sure, but it still annoyed her to no end because now everyone thought she held her self as the worse in the class and that she got all of the teachers attention due to things happening( like her bra randomly coming undone in front of the class and her panties falling down during flying exercises and whenever she was outside for destruction instruction.)

She knew the other witches were doing it to her on purpose, but she couldn't help but feel bitter toward everyone now. It was natural for witches to love negative attention and to always hurt one another. It was in their blood and everything they did was just natural to them. But she shouldn't feel such resentment towards the teachers, and she hated that she did. All they did whenever things happened was either scold her or stare at her with a perverted face, thinking she was trying to tell them something. But that was natural because witches were always cruel to one another, and warlocks were always perverted trying to get into a witches undies, no matter their age. It was just how things were. But she was mad at them because for some reason she had a silly thought in her head that she should be treated better. That the teachers should be defending her and stop her being bullied like this. She hated this thought, it aggravated her to no end, because she knew it was wrong, but wished it was right.

"Blair, BLAIR!" The witch in charged growled, snapping Blair out of her daze.

"Ummm, yes mam?" Blair stood in attention. The teacher scowled at her.

"Since you think your so smart that you don't have to pay attention to your history teacher, why don't you tell the class of one of the sacrileges a witch has committed in the past century."

"Ummm, well there was one witch who Ummm... oh right she tried living among humans after running away from home and became friendly with them, even being generous and kind to children without poisoning them." The teacher was impressed that Blair answered correctly. But she wasn't done with the young witch just yet.

"Alright, but what did the grand witch do to this witch for committing such a sacrileges act? HMMM, what was her punishment?" She knew the little trainee wouldn't know the answer because punishment was usually done in secret where only screams could be heard. As expected, Blair didn't know the answer, but before the teacher could go on with telling Blair to sit down and pay attention she answered, "Umm I think it was execution of the soul and incineration of the body, right?" The teacher froze in shock. No one said anything, but the trainees were just surprised that that was a punishment, the teacher was surprised because Blair shouldn't know that answer. Blair felt all of the eyes on her, and she knew by the teachers face that she had said something she shouldn't have said, so she did the only thing that would take away the teachers keen mind away from thinking she knew more then normal witches knew.

"HuhuuhuhHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Blair started giggling and made it turned into a full out uproar of laughter. "I cant believe the looks on all of your faces! I mean come on! How gullible are all of you! There is no way I could know the answer to that question! Yet all of you are acting like you might be executed on the spot!" She continued to laugh, hoping that they would buy it as a joke. The trainees just all started scowling at her, but the teacher didn't seem to buy it so easily. Later after class her teacher pulled her aside. She asked her if she really knew the answer.

"Well," Blair purred in an evil manner, "Aren't we full of suspicion. I was just joking, but by your reaction it seems I might have been pretty close to the truth. Is there something you would like to tell me teach?" Blair narrowed her eyes at the elder witch, knowing the only way to shake her off of her was to act diabolical. The witch tensed, but let out a stern sigh.

"No, there is nothing I would like to say to you except get to your next class." She let her go and Blair went the rest of the day ignoring glares and trying to watch her mouth until she flew home. Mizune followed her and tried questioning her on what had happened in class, but Blair wasn't willing to talk about it.

"Just let it go Mizune, it was just a joke, jeez, I don't know why you are so interested in knowing why I said it when I already told you it was just to get a laugh." Blair was trying to shake her off before she got home, fearing the man might still be there. But Mizune knew Blair better then anyone else, she knew Blair didn't pull crap like that unless she was nervous. She tried again to get it out of her, but Blair finally just stopped mid flight and set down at the edge of her yard. As soon as they were both on the ground Blair turned on her heel, infuriated.

"Mizune! Stop this! I'm serious. I was just being a witch, so why can't you just except that and leave me be?! You never stand up for me whenever the others do terrible things to me so why the hell are you so concerned with me pulling a freaking stunt?!" Blair was not happy. Mizune knew it because pumpkin seeds were starting to grow around her feet as she yelled. If she didn't calm her down fast they would be entangled in an entire pumpkin patch.

"Ok ok, i'll drop it. Shesh, I didn't think you would get this mad if it was just a joke. But next time let me in on it ok? I would love to see there scrawny pre-teen little faces in horror instead of being one of them. She squeaked out, but still didn't want to back completely down yet. "And you've been acting off all day, so excuse me for being concerned when you suddenly act all high and mighty like everyone thinks you think you are." Mizune pointed at her and then crossed her arms over her flat chest. Blair took a deep breath and calmed down some. Then when Mizune was about to leave, she suddenly turned around, eyes wide. "Do you smell that?" '_oh no.' _Were Blair's only thoughts as she turned her head to look the same direction Mizune was looking, and saw the man standing in her door way.

**This is only the begging. Alrighty, so what did you think? **


End file.
